¡EL CIRCO DE LA CARNE!
by Prota Makorrian
Summary: Ese colorido circo que ves todas las noches oculta un oscuro secreto y estás a punto de descubrirlo. Abandona toda esperanza, y resígnate, una vez que el mal llegue... No podrás escapar.! "Este fic participa en el reto 'TEN MIEDO' del foro ¡Cometa de Sozin!"


**Hola! :D**

**Pues luego de mucho batallar finalmente he terminado este fic, es mi primer escrito del genero de terror, espero que al menos no sea tan malo xD**

**Disclaimer: Korra no me pertenece and all that shit xD**

**'Este fic participa en el reto '¡TEN MIEDO!' Del foro ¡Cometa de Sozin!'**

**ENJOY!**

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

**¡EL CIRCO DE LA CARNE!**

**..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

Era una solitaria tarde de otoño en aquellas olvidadas calles del condado de Oxford, Inglaterra. Desde una casa grande blanca con puertas de madera negra, comenzaron a escucharse gritos aterradores que salían a las calles.

Un niño gritaba con fuerza mientras una segunda voz, la de un adulto, gritaba también. La gente comenzaba a preguntarse qué estaba ocurriendo.

.

.

.

.

- NOOO SUÉLTAME... NO QUIERO IR! -gritaba un niño de 8 años que pintaba unos ojos dorados llorosos y cejas con un ligero arque. La mujer que estaba con él lo tomaba del brazo con fuerza mientras trataba de arrastrarlo consigo-

- TE DIJE QUE IRÍAS CONMIGO... DEJA DE GRITAR QUE SERÁ DIVERTIDO!

En brazos, la mujer llevaba otro pequeño de ojos verdes. Su nombre era Bolin y contemplaba la escena en la que su hermanito Mako y esa niñera aterradora que siempre los maltrataba forcejeaba con él.

- ¡ES SOLO EL CIRCO! -gritó la niñera-

- NOOO QUIEROOO! - respondió llorando. El pequeño Mako trataba de resistirse pero sus bracitos no tenían la misma fuerza de la mujer y terminaba siendo arrastrado por ella-

El niño de ojos dorados siempre fue un pequeño tranquilo, callado y a veces algo distante, solo con su hermano parecía abrirse, pero todo eso cambiaba cuando la imagen de uno de esos hombres exageradamente maquillados aparecía frente a él, los que llaman "payasos". Desde que tenía 3 años, con solo verlos rompía a llorar y formaba un alboroto. Era algo más que miedo, era algo más que aversión...

... Les tenía pánico.

Aquella niñera sabía que Mako les temía, pero pensaba que solo se trataba de malcriadez y que tenía que hacerlo madurar, quería mostrarle que una visita al circo no le haría daño a nadie y, además, Bolin sí amaba a los payasos.

Perdiendo la paciencia, la niñera le dió un pellizco muy fuerte a Mako mientras clavándole una mirada de fuego, le dijo.

- Si no dejas de ser un cobarde le diré a tu mamá que no te comiste tus vegetales y que hiciste berrinche. ¿Quieres que te peguen?

El niño se silenció mordiéndose los labios con toda la fuerza que tenía para que no lo delataran, no quería que lo castigaran. Así que conteniendo su llanto y lagrimeando en silencio, se dejó llevar a aquella carpa colorida en medio de la plaza, la cual odiaba tanto ver.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Circo del Condado**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las luces de los reflectores alumbraban la arena en el centro del escenario. Las gradas circulares rodeaban todo el lugar y las personas disfrutaban de todos los actos mientras reían a gusto.

Mako se agarraba del brazo de la niñera mientras casi ocultándose en él, esperaba a que el horrible sujeto vestido de payaso saliera a hacer su show, sabía que era el próximo espectáculo.

- Tengo miedo... -gimió Mako a la niñera, quien lo miró algo fastidiada y dijo-

- Es solo un hombre maquillado, cuando veas que solo quiere hacerte reír entonces tu opinión sobre ellos será diferente -con eso mete una papita a su boca y dice con indiferencia- me lo agradecerás.

De pronto unas coloridas luces alumbraron todo ese lugar mientras una tierna musiquita de fondo con ritmo de cuna pero aún así muy animada comenzaba a sonar y un hombre vestido de payaso salía con un micrófono bailando alegremente y cantando los versos.

_**Naaa na.. na na na na**_

_**Naaa na.. na na na na**_

_**Hey, tú. Ven a jugar**_

_**Conmigo**_

_**Te divertirás**_

_**Tus sueños... haré realidad**_

_**Conmigo...**_

_**Tú amigo seré de verdad!**_

Mako tapó sus ojos y comenzó a respirar acelerado, casi gimiendo pero la niñera quitó la mano de sus ojos y lo obligó a ver.

- Los niños que les tienen miedo a los payasos son raros! ¡Madura! -le gritó.

Con miedo, el pequeño puso su vacilante mirada en aquel hombre y trató de detallarlo bien, tratando de ser valiente para no llorar.

La piel de su cara estaba totalmente pintada de blanco, un círculo rojo rodeaba sus pómulos, y un gran lápiz labial del mismo dramático color pintaba su boca, saliéndose de los bordes torpemente. Camisa roja, chaleco verde con lunares amarillos, pantalones blancos con lunares color mostaza un poco más grandes. Zapatos amplios negros muy brillantes.

Pero todo lo que Mako podía ver era a una especie de demonio aterrador, burlón y sarcástico reírse en su cara, de sus desgracias, de sus dolores. ¿Cómo podía estar tan feliz cuando él sufría tanto? Ese masoquismo cortante hacía que el niño sintiera escalofríos.

Pero de alguna manera, Mako le tenía más miedo a la niñera, así que tranquilo, aparentemente, se sentó a ver el resto del show.

El payaso sacó un espejo y mientras veía su reflejo en el espejo, hablaba con él mismo como si fuera su contraparte...

- Oye Bobby -dijo el payaso al reflejo- ayer fui al blanco a consultar el saldo de mi cuenta...

- Querrás decir "Banco" Frank, baaanco, allí es donde hay el dinero -incluso hablando por los dos, el payaso disimulaba bien el movimiento de labios cuando el reflejo suyo parecía "responderle"-

- No Bobby, blanco... porque el hombre del lugar me dijo "Disculpe señor.. pero su cuenta está en BLANCO"

Al decir aquello con toda la gracia de un payaso, la multitud entera comenzó a reír como locos, todos no podían contener sus ganas de reír y algunas hasta lágrimas se les salían en el proceso, el payaso continuó su show

- Y porque te dijo que tu cuenta estaba en blanco Frank? -preguntó el reflejo-

- Sencillo, porque... -de pronto e interrumpiendo el show del payaso, una voz infantil habló desde la audiencia diciendo-

- Eso no fue gracioso -de pronto todo se sumió en silencio, el payaso con su entrecejo arrugado exclamó con cierta molestia-

- Que!?

- Eso no divierte a nadie! -replicó el niño, el payaso comenzó a buscar entre la audiencia como loco-

- Quién dijo eso?

- Yo! -dijo el niño levantando la mano desde el centro de la audiencia, la luz reflecto en el. Era el niño de ojos dorados quien, mientras temblaba de miedo, al mismo tiempo quería enfrentarse a sus temores de una vez por todas. El payaso al verlo ríe algo malicioso y en voz quizás algo hipócrita exclamó-

- Conque no es divertido eh..? porque no vienes acá y me enseñas a hacerlo bien?

La niñera algo despistada observó a Mako levantarse de su silla y caminar hacia el centro del escenario donde el sonriente payaso extendía su mano hacia él.

- Mako qué mierda haces? -exclamó mientras se levantaba e iba tras él-

El pequeño tragó saliva mientras caminaba, sintiéndose magnetizado a aquel horrible ser, quería salir corriendo, pero tenía que enfrentar sus miedos.

"Es un hombre maquillado, es un hombre maquillado" - se repetía mientras seguía caminando.

- Ven aquí chiquitín... eres una dulzura! -decía el payaso con su voz cantarina mientras seguía apurándolo con ademanes para que viniera-

El niño caminó por la arena, ya podía incluso escuchar las respiraciones profundas y turbias de aquel hombre. Estaba muy cerca. Su mano extendida casi lo tocaba. Mako pidió en su mente que su mami lo protegiera mientras con lentitud extendía su manito hacia él...

... Pero de pronto las manos de la niñera amarraron a Mako y lo separaron del payaso.

- Mako te dije que te quedarás quieto! -le regaña al momento que empuja de nuevo a su sitio. Se voltea a ver al payaso para con una sonrisa decirle- Disculpe las molestias, siga usted. ¡Camina!

Mako no volvió a tener miedo de los payasos. Ahora que estuvo tan cerca de ellos y no le pasó nada, entendía tan bien por qué la niñera solía decir que temerle a esos horripilantes hombres maquillados... Era raro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**11 Años después**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La puerta del apartamento se abre y un chico de ojos dorados y cejas arqueadas entra al lugar arrojando las llaves a la mesa de cristal y lanzándose al sofá cansado. Era un lugar muy humilde, casi no tenía espacio y era algo incómodo. Pero ya ni siquiera ese sitio podían costearse los hermanos, el momento económico difícil que traían consigo no parecía acabar.

Cuando Mako tenía 10 años y Bolin 8, Su madre murió de repente y sin explicación, se acostó en la noche y eventualmente dejó de respirar. Su padre 6 meses después murió en un trágico accidente donde chocó contra un camión y su auto se hizo pedazos. La niñera que los cuidaba murió de un derrame cerebral.

Quedándose completamente solos en el mundo, los hermanos trataron de salir adelante, pero cada vez era más difícil.

- ¿Conseguiste trabajo? -preguntó Bolin mientras venía de la cocina y traía un plato escaso de comida para su hermano, quien si vió desilusionado aquel alimento, comenzó a devorarlo con rapidez-

- No. No tengo experiencia, es lo único que me dicen -se quejó Mako sin dejar de meterse la comida a la boca- Ya llevo 1 año buscando y nada... No es posible que tengamos tan mala suerte, la comida se acaba, hay deudas que pagar y aún no surge nada.

- ¿Crees que deba abandonar los estudios y buscar trabajo, ya sabes, para ayudarte? -pregunta el ojos verdes-

- No -dijo tajante- no quiero que seas un "inexperto" como yo, estudia... aprende cosas para que los demás no te traten como basura -suspiró desanimado-

- Tranquilo, algo ya saldrá. -frota su espalda para animarlo y luego le entrega un periódico- Mira, compré el diario de hoy para que revises otra vez los anuncios de trabajo, puede que esta vez tengas suerte.

- Gracias. -Bolin sonríe y se marcha diciendo- iré a descansar un poco para luego arreglarme e ir a la universidad.

- Descansa -dijo su hermano-

Mako abrió las hojas del diario y sin siquiera ojear otra cosa, se dirigió a los anuncios clasificados mientras con un bolígrafo iba descartando, tachando unos cuantos, que se convirtieron en muchos. Sencillamente pedían títulos y años de experiencia. Estuvo a punto de arrojar ese diario al fuego de la chimenea sino fuera porque un gran anuncio rojo con varios colores apareció frente a sus ojos.

"Clownie Circus te busca a TI para ganar dinero como asistente de espectáculos. Si amas a los payasos y el circo, no dudes en contactarnos, es tú oportunidad. Sueldo y crecimiento asegurados."

Mako abrió sus ojos de par en par cuando leyó que se trataba de un circo, uno de esos lugares que tanto odió de niño. Rió de la ironía mientras dijo para sí mismo.

- Esto tiene que ser una broma!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Clownie Circus**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Si, buenos días... vengo por el anuncio del periódico -dijo Mako hablando a la caceta de aquella carpa algo polvorienta y descuidada- Hola? -volvió a decir, pero parecía que no había nadie.

El muchacho se apartó y observó como todo estaba lleno de polvo en las vidrieras y cómo los roedores corrían de aquí para allá. En definitiva el sitio parecía abandonado pero... ¿Cómo era posible que un circo en ese estado siguiera funcionando?

- ME BUSCABAS!? -preguntó una voz aterradora detrás de Mako haciéndolo pegar un salto. Voltea y ve una sombra, pero antes que pudiese distinguir algo más, fue golpeado en la cabeza con fuerza arrojándolo al suelo. Su cuerpo cayó sin más y un chorrito de sangre procedente de su cráneo comenzó a pintar el suelo de un rojo carmesí intenso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Apartamento**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El ojos verdes sale de su cuarto estirándose y rápidamente divisa una nota en la mesita. La coge y la lee.

"Voy a buscar trabajo en el Clownie Circus del condado, deséame suerte, Mako"

- ¿Circo? -se preguntó extrañado mientras tomaba el diario a un lado de la mesa y veía los anuncios clasificados, los revisó con detenimiento y su extrañeza crecía cada vez más- Aquí no hay ningún anuncio de ningún circo.

Con eso el ojos verdes toma de nuevo la nota de Mako y la lee de nuevo. Había algo familiar en ella... Ese circo... ese nombre...

... De pronto imágenes vinieron a su mente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flash Back...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Conque no es divertido eh..? porque no vienes acá y me enseñas a hacerlo bien?

Sus pequeños oídos escucharon decir a aquel payaso, segundos después su hermanito se levantó de su sitio y caminó hacia él mientras con su mano extendida le había ademanes para que se apurara

- Ven chiquitín... ven...

El pequeño Bolin miró como su hermano se acercaba cada vez más a ese hombre, la niñera lo dejó en su puesto y fue por Mako. Fue entonces cuando el niño de ojos verdes levanta su mirada y observa un gran cartel colgando del techo que decía "Welcome to Clownie Circus".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin Flash Back...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Imposible! -exclama Bolin para sí al momento que corre a sentarse con su laptop en el sillón. Abrió el navegador y tipeó "Clownie Circus".

Varios resultados aparecieron al instante, pero una noticia en primera fila obligó al chico a darle click al enlace.

"La trágica y diabólica historia detrás del famoso circo Clownie" -leyó en su mente Bolin para luego proseguir con el resto del artículo.

- Oh no...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sus ojos comenzaron a segregar líquido y a humedecer sus secas pupilas, sus dedos se movieron ligeramente, su cabeza le dolía un infierno. Tuvo la más extraña pesadilla de todas, algo sobre un circo fantasmagórico, pero sabía que era solo cosa de su mente, no era real...

... O si?

De pronto comenzó a sentir un hormigueo en sus pies que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, incluso llegaba hacia su cuello y pasaba por su rostro. El chico abrió los ojos y contempló abriéndolos de par en par como yacía acostado sobre el suelo y cientos de tarántulas caminaban sobre él como si tantearan un festín. El corazón de Mako se detuvo, odiaba las arañas.

De un grito de pavor se levantó y se arrastró hacia atrás mientras se espantaba las arañas de su cuerpo, estas caían al suelo con sus patas peludas y casi al instante se volteaban y caminaban en dirección contraria hacia Mako, al fondo de aquella habitación que era sumergida por la oscuridad, todas hicieron lo mismo como un acto mecánico. Mako comenzó a preguntarse que pasaba.

Su espalda golpeó suavemente la pared del cuarto, no había de donde escapar, estaba muy nervioso e inquieto ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Mako estaba en el extremo de aquella habitación mirando hacia el frente oscuro. La mitad del cuarto permanecía en las tinieblas, no podía distinguirse nada, seguramente la puerta de salida estaba en esa dirección pero era tan tenebroso ir por allí, sin embargo todas las arañas habían tomado ese camino y parecían haber desaparecido... Tal vez no había nadie...

Pero de pronto el contorno blanco de una sonrisa filosa alumbró desde la oscuridad, Mako casi se queda sin aire al ver aquello. Al instante, unos ojos rojos brillantes se despliegan de la oscuridad por encima del contorno de la sonrisa, alguien lo estaba mirando. Su corazón ahora se aceleró a millón...

- ¿Quién está ahí? -preguntó el cejas arqueadas con nerviosismo, al instante una risita burlona terrorífica y difícil de explicar se escuchó por lo bajo. Ya había visto la sonrisa, los ojos rojos y la voz de esa cosa, pero... ¿Qué era realmente?- ¡MUÉSTRATE! -Gritó el chico con desespero-

Pero de pronto una especie de musiquita de cuna comenzó a escucharse de fondo en toda aquella tenebrosa habitación... ¿Música? Si, música. Nada parecía tener sentido en ese circo.

El sonido era pegajoso y de ultratumba, lograba erizarle la piel aunque se trataba de un simple canto infantil. Sin embargo, había algo familiar en ese sonido que hacía creer a Mako haberlo escuchado antes.

El ser fantasmagórico comenzó a cantar en una voz tétrica y deformada las sentencias que decían así...

**Naa Na, Naa Na Na Na**

**Naa Na, Naa Na Na Na**

**Hey, tú. Te oigo venir**

**Presiento...**

**Que vas a morir**

**Tu sangre**

**Se va a derramar**

**No duermas...**

**Porque mi reflejo verás...**

La musiquita continuó sin el canto de aquel ser. El ojos dorados sudaba frío y no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero tenía que tratar de escapar de allí, aunque no hubiese salida.

- ¿QUIÉN MIERDA ERES!? -le grita con miedo. Una nueva risita se escucha del lado oscuro mientras que los profundos ojos rojos se clavan en Mako, pero esta vez, una voz susurrante, ronca y deformada, le habló diciendo-

- ¿No me recuerdasss? -seseó aquello último con sinuosidad-

- No -bufó-

- Solías venir a este lugar -contestó la horrible voz- hace muchos años... Solo eras un niño...

- Recuerdo este sitio... Yo vine aquí una vez -dice Mako- Pero vine por un anuncio del periódico, ofrecían un trabajo ¿Qué clase de circo opera en tan mal estado?

La voz rompió a reír a carcajadas, Mako solo pudo tragar saliva y comenzar a rezar en silencio.

- El anuncio solo fue para atraerte, de hecho no existe... Solo un poco de magia negra.

- ¿PARA QUÉ MIERDA ME QUIERES?

- El último día que viniste... fue el último día de mi trabajo en el circo -dijo la voz- Este sitio no es normal, hay vida detrás de las paredes y los espíritus demoníacos controlan lo que pasa -rompió a reír de forma melancólica, Mako comenzaba a pensar que ese hombre estaba desequilibrado, pues hablaba con una voz que revelaba miedo y luego se reía sin parar de sus tragedias-

- Qué quieres?

- Yo igual que tú odiaba a los payasos -dice la voz luego de la risa- Un día en su tiempo le dije al payaso que estaba en funciones que no era gracioso, él me buscó con la mirada y me ordenó caminar al centro del escenario para ver si yo lo hacía mejor... A partir de ese día comenzaron a pasarme cosas horribles... Mi entera familia murió y me quedé solo -rompe a reír la voz- Tarde o temprano vine parar aquí y fui obligado a ser uno de ellos... ELLOS ME HICIERON ESTO!

Inmediatamente el ser al fondo de la habitación sale de la oscuridad a la luz revelando su rostro al ojos dorados quien solo pudo mirarlo en estado de shock.

Un hombre con cabello rojo desparramado sobre sus hombros, su rostro estaba maquillado como de payaso pero el maquillaje parecía tener muchísimos años sobre su cara, estaba amarillento y disperso por su rostro. Sus ojos segregaban un líquido negro parecido a sangre añejada y se desparramaba por sus mejillas, el contorno rojo de sus labios estaba corrido, parecía una especie de payaso diabólico. Mako no pudo reaccionar, sintió un pánico terrible, algo que no sabía que tenía... Ver a aquel ser le provocó más miedo del que nunca experimentó.

- El antiguo payaso me atormentó hasta que mi mente colapsó por tantas y tantas cosas, al final terminé ocupando su puesto hasta que la historia se repitiera conmigo -rompió a reír un vez más-

- Cu... Cuantos años tienes? -El hombre le clava sus ojos rojos y responde-

- 1.300 Años! -Mako abre sus ojos de par en par dominado por el miedo. De pronto el payaso se pone a ver a todos lados de la habitación como si tuviese pánico de algo y se abrazaba a sí mismo con sus brazos- Los espíritus... ellos te obligan... Te atormentan... No puedes resistirte. Este circo está maldito. Yo le dije al anterior payaso que no era divertido y me obligaron a mi a ser el nuevo payaso por más de mil años... Ahora es tu turno de tomar mi lugar Mako...

- No... Esto no es real... -decía él mientras cerraba sus ojos y se repetía lo mismo. El sádico payaso se acercó al joven mientras le susurraba con voz peligrosa-

- De hecho es muy real... Te pasaron las mismas cosas malas que me pasaron a mi... ¿Te acuerdas cuando tu madre murió? -rompió a reír el payaso y Mako lo miró con horror- ¡Se acostó una noche y no se levantó más! Jajajajajajajaja -se burlaba sin poder contenerse ese payaso mientras que Mako sentía cada vez más rabia- Y tu padre... Murió trágicamente en su accidente jajajaja quedó irreconocible... ¡FUE TAN DIVERTIDO, DIVERTIDO!

- BASTA! -gritó Mako con desespero mientras las lágrimas se desparramaban sobre su rostro-

- Quedaste solo en el mundo como yo quedé, ahora deberás ocupar mi lugar como el payaso del circo hasta que la historia se repita... ¡No puedes escapar de la maldición! -carcajea- aunque aún no estás listo para ser un payaso, hay que hacerte un curso de inducción

Al decir esto el hombre saca un filoso cuchillo de debajo de su ropa y el chico contempla aquello frío. El payaso lo miró con una amplia sonrisa mientras tarareaba la cancioncita de cuna, era muy aterrador.

- ALÉJATE! -gritó Mako mientras se levantó y de un empujón apartó al payaso y corrió hacia el fondo de la habitación. El payaso ríe para sí por la acción de Mako y al instante le arroja el metal frío clavándoselo en la espalda del chico quien se desploma al suelo-

- ¿ADÓNDE CREES QUE VAS? SI APENAS EMPAZAMOS JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Al instante el hombre saca una garra filosa de metal y comienza a arañar a Mako por la espalda mientras las ojas filosas de metal de la garra le provocaban heridas vez tras vez. Sus gritos de dolor eran incontenibles. Con cada arañazo su piel se rasgaba más y la sangre le salpicaba en la cara al payaso quién seguía riendo con frenetismo.

- ¡QUÉ DIVERTIDO, QUÉ DIVERTIDO! -gritaba el payaso entre risas mientras seguía desgarrando la piel de la espalda de Mako. Éste soportando aquel inmenso dolor y completamente ensangrentando usó uno de sus brazos para arrastrarse hacia adelante en el suelo, pero el payaso lo pateó por el estómago y lo volteó bocarriba, el cuchillo que tenía clavado en la espalda traspasó una de sus costillas al caer sobre él. Un grito tenebroso de dolor salió desde el diafragma de Mako hasta sus cuerdas vocales.

El payaso rasgó la camisa del chico con su garra de metal e inmediatamente miró como el charco de sangre se extendía por todo el suelo. El sádico ser parecía disfrutar cada segundo de aquella tortura.

Con sus manos tomó el cuchillo que Mako tenía clavado desde su espalda hasta sus costillas por el filo y comenzó a jalarlo hacia afuera. Las manos del payaso comenzaron a cortarse pero el espectro no parecía sentir dolor, su sangre negra comenzó a gotear sobre Mako quien gritaba de manera incontenible mientras el cuchillo le era sacado desde la espalda hacia el frente perforando aún más sus órganos y destrozando sus costillas, se podía oír el crujir de estas...

- BASTA... POR FAVOR! -gritó el ojos dorados apretando los dientes mientras el payaso se reía aún más. De un tirón sacó el cuchillo entero dejando un gran agujero en el extremo derecho del pecho de Mako. La sangre fluía como mares, el chico no podía aguantar mucho más- TE HARÉ SENTIR CADA MINUTO DE DOLOR QUE ME TOCÓ SOPORTAR DURANTE MI SESIÓN DE TORTURA... NO HAY LUGAR DONDE PUEDAS CORRER... NO HAY LUGAR DONDE PUEDAS ESCONDERTE... PORQUE YO...

Dijo el hombre mientras llevaba el cuchillo sangrente hasta su rostro y lo ponía frente a él mientras decía en forma satánica...

- SOY EL DIABLO... -inmediatamente el payaso saca su lengua y empuja el cuchillo hacia ella cortándola a la mitad con lentitud. Mako observó horrorizado como esta se partía en dos y comenzaba a moverse separadamente como un serpiente, sus miedos se agudizaron. Aquel hombre realmente era el diablo o algo peor. El payaso sonrió con frenesí mientras disfrutaba del miedo que reflejaba la cara de Mako, entonces comenzó a ondear su lengua partida mientras las gotas espesas de sangre caían sobre el rostro de Mako manchando su frente, naríz y boca. Los dientes del payaso se pintaron de sangre aportándole aún más terror del que ya traía- ¡TE DIJE QUE IBAS A MORIR! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Con eso el hombre enterró el cuchillo en el estómago de Mako arrancándole otro grito de terror, entonces lo sacó y lo clavó en su pecho muy rápido y así fue clavándoselo una y otra vez agujereando cada vez más su piel mientras la sangre salpicaba las paredes. Los gritos de Mako se escuchaban a kilómetros al igual que las risas del payaso que se acrecentaban cada vez más y más y más, de pronto su vida se fue de él y se durmió...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Mako se levanta sobresaltado de golpe y se mira en la misma habitación en la que había sido torturado antes, pero entonces observó su cuerpo y estaba intacto, no tenía ni una pequeña herida, pero sí cargaba una misteriosa ropa de payaso sobre su cuerpo.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Nada tenía sentido? ¡SE ESTABA VOLVIENDO LOCO!

Trató de pararse de aquel lugar pero algo se lo impidió, entonces detalló que estaba confinado a una silla de metal que aprisionaba sus muñecas a la misma e igualmente su torso y piernas, no podía escapar. Con la respiración acelerada el joven comenzó a mirar a todos lados con terror hasta que detalló al payaso buscar algo en una mesa que estaba al fondo del cuarto. Ver su reflejo allí despertó sus miedos, si es que estaban dormidos. Mako sentía que su mente estaba jugándole una mala broma... Estaba perdiendo el juicio o algo.

- Ahora te pareces más a uno de nosotros -sonrió el payaso quien seguía de espaldas a Mako ocupado en sus asuntos con la mesa. Parecía que estaba armando algo, tal vez un arma.

- ¿QUÉ FUE ESO DE ANTES? -gritó Mako mientras forcejeaba con el agarre de la silla pero era inútil-

- Fue solo un pequeño ataque psicológico para desequilibrar tu mente... Ahora tienes la mentalidad de un auténtico payaso sádico -sonrió el hombre al momento que se volteaba con su fiera presencia mientras sostenía una pistola de tatuador en su mano. Mako tragó saliva al momento que el payaso dijo- AHORA SOLO TE FALTA PARECER UNO!

En ese momento el payaso se abalanzó sobre Mako y con una mano tomó el cabello del chico con fuerza para retener su cabeza y con la otra mano comenzó a tatuar el rostro de Mako mientras este gritaba de dolor. El payaso rompió en risas nuevamente.

- TE MAQUILLARÍA COMO AL RESTO, PERO SI VAS A ESTAR MIL AÑOS EN ESTE LUGAR NECESITAS MAQUILLAJE PERMANENTE JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Aunque tratara de resistirse, el payaso sádico tenía más fuerza y a cada segundo tatuaba más su rostro sin ningún tipo de cuidado, primero su rostro entero de blanco y luego a hacer los detalles de un payaso con tinta permanente sobre su piel. Los gritos y el dolor de aquella tortura que no acababa inundaba la habitación, Mako hubiera preferido haber muerto...

... Pero estaba a punto de convertirse en uno de esos seres que tanto odió toda su vida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Más Tarde esa noche**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luego de buscar aquel perdido circo todo el día, Bolin finalmente recordó dónde solía estar. Lo que antes era un pueblito apartado, ahora era solo el medio de la nada, justo donde esa terrorífica carpa casi desecha de circo se erigía frente a él.

El ojos dorados temía por la vida de su hermano, todo lo que había leído sobre una tal maldición de aquel circo en internet lo preocupó demasiado, eso aunado al hecho de que nunca existió un anuncio del periódico y de que Mako aún no hubiera regresado.

Tenía que salvarlo, solo rogaba que no fuera demasiado tarde...

- MAKO! -gritó Bolin mientras se entremetía entre la carpa del circo y comenzaba a recorrer los oscuros y tenebrosos pasillos. De pronto cayó al suelo por tropezarse con algo y no ver por donde iba, pero el chico se levantó al instante, pero algo raro pasó.

Había algo diferente en el ambiente. Bolin antes de caerse juraba que ese sitio estaba completamente desolado y en mal estado, pero al levantarse creyó ver luces y escuchar los aplausos y la farra de un público real. Volteó su mirada siguiendo la luz y se extrañó en demasía al ver un perfecto escenario de circo y la carpa reconstruida ser iluminada por hermosas luces de colores. De un momento a otro el circo había cobrado vida.

- Qué mier...? -se dijo a sí mismo. La gente que aplaudía parecía real, todo era real... ¿Qué clase de sitio de locos era ese?-

- Y Ahora, nuestros contorsionistas estrellas, seguido del fantástico show de nuestro nuevo payaso Mako. -dijo el animador del espectáculo quien también parecía bastante real, pero lo que llamó la atención del ojos verdes fue escuchar el nombre de su hermano-

- Mako... ¿Dónde estás? -se preguntó para sí mismo mientras salía corriendo a lo más profundo del circo, no le importaba saber a dónde se dirigía, solo quería encontrar a su hermano. Cada vez los pasillos eran más oscuros y tétricos y los gritos de fondo de la multitud que miraba el espectáculo se hacían cada vez más débiles-

Bolin se detuvo en un largo pasillo lleno de puertas y habitaciones que tenían un aura oscura. Los bombillos sobre el techo parpadeaban a todo momento, iluminando el pasillo un segundo y al otro sumiéndolo en la oscuridad. Las pequeñas gotas que caían desde la gotera del techo, rompían en el suelo y creaban un sonido que el ojos verdes podía escuchar perfectamente. Comenzó a sentir miedo.

- Mako... ¿Estás allí? -preguntó asustado mientras daba pasos cortos y miraba a todos lados, estar allí solo, entre tanta oscuridad lo aterraba-

De pronto escuchó el rechinar de una puerta que se abría sola en el fondo. La última habitación del pasillo, la más oscura y tenebrosa. Bolin quedó sin aire y su corazón se detuvo al contemplar aquello, pero ya estaba ahí, no podía escaparse, no sin su hermano.

Lentamente caminó hacia el frente haciéndose la señal de la cruz y rezando todas las oraciones que se sabía, pero con todo no le alcanzó a terminarlas porque antes de darse cuenta ya había entrado en aquella habitación.

El silencio era inmenso. La única iluminación de aquel cuarto era la que venía del pasillo que también era escasa, así que prácticamente no podía verse nada.

- ¿Mako? -llamó con voz débil el ojos verdes al sentir a alguien respirar, al igual que el sonido del arrastre de una pierna en el suelo. Era definitivo, había alguien más en aquella habitación.

De pronto una musiquita con ritmo de niños comenzó a escucharse en aquellos pasillos y el ser detrás de la oscuridad a cantar...

_**Hey, tú. Te oigo venir**_

_**Presiento...**_

_**Que vas a morir**_

_**Tu sangre**_

_**Se va a derramar**_

_**No duermas...**_

_**Porque mi reflejo verás...**_

Bolin recordaba perfectamente el ritmo de la canción del payaso, pero esa no era la letra. Mientras el hombre cantaba, Bolin sacó una pequeña linterna de su bolsillo y con el pulso vacilante comenzó a elevarla para alumbrar a aquel espectro.

Lo primero que detalló al subir la luz fueron unos grandes zapatos rojos seguido de un pantalón amplio azul con botones verdes y un chaleco amarillo con rayas rojas en su torso. Subió un poco más no sabiendo que encontrar y casi suelta un grito de horror al contemplar el rostro de su hermano completamente tatuado como un payaso estar tirado sobre el rincón de aquella habitación con la cabeza y el cuello ladeado.

Bolin tapó su boca para no gritar al verlo así, pero al instante Mako volteó su cuello y le fijó una mirada con sus penetrantes ojos rojos. Ahora era todo un payaso sádico.

- Oh pero miren... Un fanático entró en mi camerino -dicho esto comenzó a reír como si fuese lo más gracioso del mundo. Bolin tenía miedo y mucho-

- Mako... ¿Qué te hicieron?

- ¿Mako? ¿Quién es ese? Yo soy Frankie! -respondió para luego reír-

- Frank... como el antiguo payaso... Como todos los payasos de este circo -razonó Bolin con horror- O sea que la maldición sí es real

- Así que sabes de la maldición -dijo Mako mientras con su lengua se saboreaba el contorno de su boca, aún irritado por el tatuaje- eso es... ¡Excitante!

- ¿Quiénes son esas personas que están allá afuera observando el show? ¡No son reales, verdad!?

- Oh te aseguro que esas personas... Son reales

- ¡Mentira! Este circo está abandonado, aquí no se hacen espectáculos, hace un segundo esto era un chiquero ¡No trates de jugar con mi mente! -gritó el ojos verdes mientras se tomaba el rostro con fuerza. Mako solo profirió una carcajada-

- Porque no dejas de quejarte Bolin... -exclamó el payaso mientras sacaba un gran puñal con la hoja retorcida al momento que completaba la oración- ... Y te quedas para el show!?

Comprendiendo que Mako ya no tenía salvación, Bolin se dió vuelta y comenzó a correr esperando que para él no fuera demasiado tarde. El payaso Mako se levantó tras de él y comenzó a perseguirlo. Ambos corrieron por el callejón oscuro de la luz parpadeante. El horror de Bolin y la presión en su pecho provocada por el miedo se acrecentaba cada vez más al momento que escuchaba las risitas de Mako detrás de él, era algo horrible. Nunca sintió tanto miedo.

El payaso arrojó el puñal con precisión clavándoselo en la parte de atrás de la rodilla a Bolin y haciendo que desplomara al suelo sin remedio, pero al hacerlo, sus brazos extendidos golpearon una puerta frente a él y esta se abrió de par en par. Un mar de sangre salió de la misma al momento que varios cuerpos se desparramaban desde dentro de la habitación y caían frente a él mirándolo con los ojos abiertos, aunque estuvieran muertos.

Bolin gritó de terror pues había reconocido esos rostros de cuando el circo cobró vida y observó al público que aplaudía afuera en el show. Entonces lo entendió todo.

La gente del show no era real, como tampoco lo eran los espectáculos del circo, era todo una especie de ilusión, un espejismo demasiado realista. La gente que servía de público aparecían en el espejismo sin falta cada vez que comenzaba el show, pero antes eran asesinados. Trató de alzar la vista y observó como aquella habitación estaba repleta de cadáveres, sus cuerpos muertos estaban allí, pero sus espíritus observaban el show.

Bolin recordó la escena de la primera vez que fueron a ese circo y lo recorrió un escalofrío al darse cuenta de que no sabía que él, la niñera y el asustado Mako eran los únicos humanos vivos de aquel espectáculo.

Mako tenía razón después de todo... los payasos sí daban miedo.

- TE TENGO! -gritó Mako mientras tomaba la pierna de Bolin que sangraba a borbotones. El ojos verdes miró con horror hacia atrás para contemplar al horrible payaso que antes era su hermano-

- SUÉLTAME!

- Para qué quieres que te suelte... Si la diversión apenas comienza? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

De un jalón Bolin fue arrastrado a la habitación del frente con rapidez y rumbo a la oscuridad mientras un camino de sangre procedente de la pierna del chico se dibujó en el suelo. La puerta detrás de ellos se cerró y ambos quedaron dentro.

Gritos aterradores comenzaron a salir de aquel lugar, gritos que solo se acrecentaban a cada segundo. Gritos horribles y de pena. Gritos de mortandad y agonía...

... Gritos, que se escucharon hasta que todo se calmó...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Minutos más tarde**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

- DÉMOSLE LA BIENVENIDA A NUESTRO PAYASO DEL CIRCO... ¡MAKO!

La audiencia aplaudió maravillada mientras la musiquita de niños comenzaba a sonar y el payaso salía al escenario seguido de las luces que lo alumbraban y comenzaba a bailar y cantar, divirtiendo y llevando alegría a cada uno de los asistentes al espectáculo.

Allí en las gradas, tercera fila a la mitad, se encontraba un chico blanco, de ojos verdes fornido y apuesto sentado aplaudiendo y riendo a carcajadas por la ocurrencia del nuevo payaso del circo de la carne.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La cruda verdad es que ese chico yacía muerto en los recónditos pasillos de ese circo, y junto a él, el resto de los demás asistentes.

**FIN.**

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

**¿Que les pareció? TODO MENOS ATERRADOR, Cierto? XD**

** Fue especialmente difícil hacer este reto porque no he escrito terror nunca pero al menos fue mi contribución al mes de terror, espero les haya gustado.**

**Me cuentan en sus reviews si?**

**Gracias por leer, saludos a todos!**

**PROTA OUT!**Hola! :D****


End file.
